Affectionate, the foul
by ObsessionDelavoix
Summary: "I believe you have been neglecting my words, dear. I have come here with merely two things set in my mind," I said spitefully as I walked away. I was then pushed to the wall, my hands gripped above my head, "Lets make it a three, then."
1. Chapter 1: Fancies

HELLO. This is set in the present time in England. Focusing mainly on the preserved maid, Avril, her determined mistress and best friend, Lady Evelyn and yes, Tora Igarashi.

* * *

Tora Igarashi.

The man my mistress apparently fancies.

He is undeniably handsome. With that remarkable charm of his, he's wooed the hearts of many women, young and old.

I've heard that he is the next _and only_ heir to his family's fortune, which means he must be a man of wealth.

The man is Japanese, though. But he has excellent English and questionable pale blonde hair.

Anyways, I watched in the background as he gradually took my mistress' hand, shooting her with his charismatic smile. My mistress, captivated, followed him to the dance floor.

I was pouring champagne when Greta, who was my friend and Lady Redcliffe's (my mistress's mother) personal maid, walked towards me.

"Truly a sight, is he not?" she sighed as she leaned on my shoulder.

I put the champagne down and answered, "I guess."

"Are you not swooned by him, Avril?" questioned Greta, still in the midst of admiring him.

I laughed softly, "I admit, he is handsome. But, swooned? I sadly am not." I was somewhat proud of my answer.

"Sad, that is." She lifted her head and smiled at me, "For I would've loved fraternizing about the man with you."

We laughed immensely as we imagined the thought.

"Well, forgive me, but you should return to your post. Lady Redcliffe would certainly fuss if she were to see her personal maid dilly-dallying about during such an important event," I informed her as I wiped the tears from laughing so hard before off my eyes.

"Oh, don't be such a fart, Avril," scolded Greta as she pointed at her ladyship. "My mistress is far too busy entertaining her guests to even look at me."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Well, yes, but it doesn't change the fact that some of the maids here would voluntarily report you to her ladyship."

"Mm, that is true," she agreed, sounding disappointed. She was on her heels when she turned and said, "You should check the time, dear. I believe it's past curfew."

Greta smiled and left me standing there, wide-eyed.

* * *

Dear Reader(s),

I hope you've enjoyed reading this. It's not much but intend to this JUST the beginning. More chapters to come! So, please review!

Yours Faithfully,

ObssesionDelavoix


	2. Chapter 2: Curfew

Greta smiled and left me standing there, wide-eyed.

I glanced at my watch. _9:15_, it said. I immediately rushed towards my mistress and her partner.

"Forgive me to intrude," I said as I bowed courteously. I then faced Tora Igarashi, "Sir Igarashi, I wish to speak to Lady Evelyn, please."

I watched, feeling bothered, as he looked at me. Or should I say, as he analyzed me. He later smiled of politeness, "Well, of course."

I bowed once more and pulled my mistress away.

"Avril! Can't you see that I was dancing with Tora?" she exclaimed.

"It's past your curfew, mistress," I told her. "Your mother will not be pleased when she finds her daughter dancing on her tippy-toes when she is supposedly to be in bed."

"_If_ she finds me, Avril," she said, as if correcting my use of words.

"No matter," I resisted. "You must go to bed."

"Oh, please, Avril!" she begged. "You know best that I've been waiting for this moment for so long!"

I looked at her with a straight face. I pursed my lips and let out a huge sigh, "Fine."

"Yes!" she said, happily.

"But only till 10!" I reminded her as she skipped back to Tora Igarashi.

I smiled as I watched her pull his hand, forcing him to continue dancing. By the look in her face, I could tell she didn't want to waste even a second.

I returned to my post, glancing over my watch every few minutes. I looked at my mistress. _She seems happy. _It's true that she had been longing for this occasion for quite some time. I don't doubt that she has profound feelings for Tora Igarashi. She would blush whenever we spoke of his name.

I decided to walk around and watch the guests. _The all look happy. _There were a few drunkards by the table and a few women flirting with some noble men. I could see Greta being approached by a young fellow. She paid him no attention, though. I laughed, _that's just like her._

I looked at my watch, only a few minutes to 10. _Well, just to spoil the fun._ I walked towards the two and snatched my mistress' hand.

"Forgive me, Sir Igarashi," I said as I bowed. I turned to my mistress, "It's time to go to bed."

"But it's not even 10 yet!" she protested.

"Well, my watch says its 10," I lied, smiling mischieviously. "Alright, you should bid your farewells to Sir Igarashi now, shouldn't you?"

She looked at Tora Igarashi, "Goodbye, Tora." She sounded upset.

I bowed and said, "I hope you've enjoyed the party, Sir Igarashi. Farewell."

He bowed as well and to my surprise, he smirked at me, "Yes, until we meet again."

I nodded and immediately brought my mistress out of the ballroom.

* * *

Dear Reader(s),

I (again) hope you've enjoyed reading this. I promise you that there is more to come. Please review!

Yours Faithfully,

ObsessionDelavoix


	3. Chapter 3: Admire

Hello. I forgot to mention this in my previous chapters.

'Maid-Sama!' does not belong to me, at all.

* * *

I combed my mistress' hair as I patiently listened to her speak of Tora Igarashi in admiration.

"Tora truly is such a man," stated my mistress as she sighed deeply. "And, he's actually about our age, you know."

That shocked me, "He is?"

"Yes," she answered with glee. "Is he not perfect?"

I stopped combing her hair for a second, "I guess."

My mistress turned her head with her bulging eyes staring at me, "You aren't... fond of him?"

I sighed, "I certainly cannot be fond of a man I hardly know."

"But- but- but he's perfect!" she burst out.

"Oh, yes. Of course," I assured (sarcastically) as I finished combing her hair. "Now, off to bed, mistress."

As she walked towards her bed, she turned and asked sweetly, "Can you tell me a bedtime story, Avril?"

"Aren't you a bit too old for bedtime stories, mistress?" I questioned her, smiling for I couldn't help it.

"But, your stories are always nice! Please!" she pleaded.

"Alright, alright!" I raised my hands as I surrendered willingly.

I grabbed a chair and sat beside her bed. I cleared my throat and decided to tell her a story of a timid young girl who eloped with a scandalous count which fell helplessly in love with her.

After I finished telling her the story, I looked at her and found her completely entranced.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Oh, my, how ever are you to sleep at this rate?"

My mistress grinned childishly, "Sorry, it's just... your story was absolutely enchanting!"

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you, mistress."

"Avril," she called softly as she clenched her blankets. "I really admire how that girl had so much courage to run way with the count, even though she knew there was a high possibility that he might actually leave her."

"Yes, that is admirable, mistress," I agreed as I stood up and put the chair aside. "She was courageous, indeed."

"You... know," said my mistress, yawning. "I secretly wish that I could run away to Japan and follow Tora."

I watched her silently as she doze off into her deep slumber. The dear honestly did like this Tora Igarashi. I walked to the door and quietly turned the doorknob.

"Goodnight, mistress," I said as I shut the door.

I took a deep breath and patted my uniform. _Well, it's probably time for me to go to bed. _I turned and found a _much_ unexpected surprise waiting at a nearby wall.

Tora Igarashi, who seemed drunk, was leaning against the wall. His hands buried in his pockets and his eyes facing directly at my direction.

* * *

Dear Reader(s),

I hope this chapter is enjoyable. It's 4 am now and apparently, I've been yawning.

Yours Faithfully,

Obsession Delavoix


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

Hello, I'd like to inform you that 'Maid-Sama!' does not belong to me.

This chapter does, though.

* * *

"Sir Igarashi?" I called as I took a few steps towards him.

"Yes?" he answered, sounding a bit tipsy.

I took a step closer, "Are you alright?"

He stayed quiet for a while. "It seems that I've had too much... champagne," he finished his sentence with landing onto me.

Fortunately, this has happened before. So, when Tora Igarashi fell, I was already ready to catch him. He was heavy and I could tell that he was well-built by the shape of his body (No, I was not spending that moment feeling every aspect of his figure). I slung his arm over my shoulder and carried him to the guest's chamber.

Our whole journey was silent, so it left me thinking of how my mistress would react if I were to tell her this 'experience'. _I probably shouldn't for she might actually start a rampage. _I laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb Tora Igarashi. But, alas, he noticed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing that you should be worrying about, dear," I replied, smirking unconsciously.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything so we continued walking.

###

As we reached the guest's chamber, I turned the doorknob. When the door was slightly opened, I shockingly heard a girl moaning of sexual pleasure.

"Harder, Jacob!" begged the girl, which made me very perturbed.

"Mm, mm... I know," The man's voice sounded relaxed for some reason.

I shuddered but tried to keep myself calm as I opened the door. There I found an _extremely _disturbing scene on the bed. The man was on top of the girl, grinding her with much visible strength. She, on the other hand, was moaning profusely.

_Alright, that's enough. I can't watch this any longer._

"Ahem," I purposely coughed aloud. Tora Igarashi scoffed; I believe he noticed the slight quiver in my voice due to the little _shock _I had just encountered.

The two immediately stopped. The man turned and I was surprise to see the errand boy staring straight at me. I looked at the girl and, _oh my_, it was Lilith, a fellow maid who I once worked with.

"Off the bed, now!" I demanded sternly.

Thankfully, the errand boy still had his pants on but Lilith, I believe was completely naked because she had to cover herself with the blanket when she got off the bed.

"I'm ashamed of you two," I said, my eyes narrowing into slits. "An important event is being held and what are you two doing?"

The fact that they weren't answering me made me utterly frustrated.

"You're making love in the guest's chamber, that's what you're doing!" I answered for them.

The girl trembled and I caught a look of embarrassment in her face as she looked down. The boy, however, looked like he wanted to talk back to me.

"Don't give me that look," I snapped at him. I then turned to the girl and back to him, "I will report your names, after I've settled things."

I carried Tora Igarashi to a chair and put him down, "Please wait here, Sir Igarashi."

I returned to them and said, "Make sure this doesn't happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded quietly.

"Alright, you are excused." The two then scuttled out of the room.

I turned to Tora Igarashi and smiled, "Forgive me for the impudence."

I walked to the bed. There were fluid stains on the mattress' cover so I took it off. I carefully wrapped it into a ball and carried it by holding the top part of it. _Disgusting_, I muttered as I threw the cover into the laundry basket.

I looked back at the mattress and luckily, the cover was thick enough to prevent the mattress from being stained as well. I went to the supply shelf and took out the extra mattress' cover. After I finished making the bed, I went back to Tora Igarashi.

"The bed is ready, Sir Igarashi," I told him.

I took his hand and gently laid him on the bed.

"Alright, press that button." Tora Igarashi turned to the table lamp beside him and saw the button that I stated, "If you are in need of any assistance."

I bowed and was reaching for the door when I heard a buzzing noise. I quietly sighed of upset and forced myself to smile as I turned back to Tora Igarashi.

"Yes, Sir Igarashi?" I said, sounding forcefully polite.

He stayed quiet for a moment which was starting to make me feel rather impatient.

"Sir Iga-"

I was interrupted when I felt my arm being pulled forward which resulted with me tumbling onto the bed. Astonishingly, I did not land on Tora Igarashi. As I tried to regain my stability, a strong hand held my waist and pushed me onto the bed, my body facing upwards. There, both my wrists were gripped by one large hand and my thighs were immediately pressed by a person's knees. A finger lifted my chin and I found myself looking directly at the person responsible for these actions.

It was none other than Tora Igarashi, and the fool was smirking at me with utter mischief.

* * *

Dear Reader(s),

I really do hope that you did enjoy this chapter. And, do not worry. I assure you that the chapters that are yet to come are longer than the first few chapters.

Yours Faithfully,

Obsession Delavoix


	5. Chapter 5: Calmness

Hello. 'Maid-Sama!'. It doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tora Igarashi watched the maid; feeling awfully puzzled but he refused to show it. She was surprised at first and yet, she did not flinch. Now, her expression was of complete calmness.

"Mind me to ask, but what are you doing?" she asked frankly.

He smirked and leaned in, "What does it seem like?"

"Mm, you're violating my personal space," she replied.

Tora pretended to be shocked, "Oh, really? Do forgive me then."

She remained silent for a while but later told, "I will if you let go of me."

He lifted her chin higher, forcing her to lock gazes with him, "And what if I don't want to?"

"Then do forgive me," she said pleasantly. "For not being able to forgive you."

Tora was undoubtly amused but he felt thrown aback as well. He was not used to this type of response, from a maid the least. Yes, Tora has indeed _violated _a few maids in the past, but none would react to his pinnings like this, never so calm.

Tora let go of her chin, took her left wrist and placed both hands above her head. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The maid furrowed her eyebrows. "And of what convenience can it bring?"

"The name is a very convenient thing," retorted Tora. "Tell me, do you believe that the eyes are the windows to one's soul?"

"No, I believe it to be rather foolish," she answered, sounding confident. "The eyes are simply a part of your body which allows you to see, not some paranormal instinct or gateway to one's soul."

Tora grinned, secretly pleased of her somewhat vigorous answer. Women would normally agree to this statement but this maid, however, she's something else.

Tora smiled darkly, "Then, is money the root of all evil?"

"Are you offering yourself as an example?" she wittily said.

Tora was shocked but he laughed onwards, "Me, as an example?" He squeezed her wrists, "Well, that sounds a little harsh, doesn't it?"

"You are a man of wealth, are you not?" she questioned. "And, what you are doing to me at the moment is a crime, isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right, on both things actually. But you can't actually call _this,_" Tora narrowed the space between them even more. "… evil, can you?"

She admitted, "I guess what you say is true." She tried moving her hands whilst Tora squeezing her wrists, "But I can call _this_ highly uncomfortable."

He smiled, "Forgive me then."

She gasped. "Don't tell me that you've already forgotten that I can't forgive you unless you let go of me," she reminded Tora, quirking an eyebrow.

He smirked, "I might've." Tora then had a strong urge to say, "By the way, do you remember what those two from earlier were doing on this bed?"

She blinked a few times, "I remember." She was hesitating.

Tora immediately placed his knees in between her thighs, separating her legs from one another.

"What would you think if _we_ did that?" he said in a dangerous tone.

"It's amusing," she answered plainly.

Tora was surprised and decided to ask, "Why so?"

"Imagine, a lowly maid like me having_ sex_ with one such as yourself. It's amusing, really," she told simply. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know," answered Tora nonchalantly.

Tora let go of the maid's wrists and got off her. She stayed at the same position, looking surprised. She then slowly sat up.

"As told, I forgive you," she finally said.

Tora raised his hand and smiled, "It's alright. I don't need your forgiveness."

"You… don't?" she asked, looking at him as if he wasn't conscious of what he said.

"And, do you want to know why?" Tora said coolly.

She narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Because," he started. Tora grabbed her chin and pressed his lips onto hers. The maid didn't push him away nor did she return the favor. Tora broke off the kiss and continued, "I know you won't forgive me for that."

He walked away casually but he stopped when he heard her say, "Are you certain, Sir Igarashi?"

Tora Igarashi turned and found her looking straight at him with a smile that he couldn't actually figure plastered widely on her face. She walked towards him and bowed courteously.

She opened the door, "Farewell, Sir Igarashi."

As the door shut, Tora was left alone in the room with silence surrounding him. This rarely happens to him, especially when it's caused by a woman.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. Tora felt frustrated but he was smiling.

* * *

Dear Reader(s),

I was actually not in the mood of writing but there was this strange feeling that kept telling me to do so. Well, nevertheless, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Ah, yes, thank you for sparing your precious time to send me your reviews. I highly appreciate them. (PS. I'm supposed to revise for my test tomorrow and do an assignment which is due tomorrow but, alas, I couldn't)

Yours Faithfully,

Obsession Delavoix


	6. Chapter 6: Envelope

Hello. 'Maid-Sama!' does not belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Evelyn stayed still in her bed, waiting for the suitable moment to open her eyes. She listened carefully to the sounds outside her chamber. Thankfully, there were no signs of anyone that could come barging into her room. She waited for another few minutes though, just to be sure.

##

I stepped out of the room, not actually sure what to feel. Yes, Tora Igarashi's sudden kiss did apparently distract me but I'm certain that I wasn't shaken by it. At least, I don't think I was.

I patted my uniform and continued walking to my room.

I couldn't stop my eyes from furrowing as I unwantingly thought of the absurd man.

If this is the man Tora Igarashi truly is, then... the man that my mistress sees is definitely a hypocrite. There's no doubting it.

"Truly a man, they say," I scoffed, "Rubbish."

I stepped into my room and changed into my sleeping attire. There wasn't any work left for me to do so, I decided to lie on my bed. Only then did I realise how fatigue I was.

I rested my eyes and unknowingly, my mind drifted into thinking of the disingenuous Tora Igarashi once again.

I covered my face under my pillow. _The bastard is... irritating me._

I opened my eyes. Come to think of it, when was the last time I've felt irritated by someone?

I couldn't answer my question because my eyes were already shutting by themselves. And strangely, my last thought was of my mistress.

##

There was an extremely loud banging on my door. I ignored it which was very unlike me. But my eyes immediately opened when I heard a familiar voice.

"Avril, open the door, please," said Greta hurriedly.

I got off my bed and went to the door. There, I found Greta with a worried expression showed on her face.

She pursed her lips, "My mistress wishes to see you, it's urgent."

I was surprised but I didn't have a choice. Inevitably, I followed her out of the room.

"Greta, do you know why Lady Redcliffe wants to see me?" I waited for her answer.

Greta stayed quiet. She then looked at me with her eyes emitting a soft yet guilty feeling, "I'm sorry, Avril. But I'm not permitted to tell you."

I smiled, not wanting to make her upset, "It's alright, Greta." But, it didn't stop me from feeling uneasy.

##

As I entered Lady Redcliffe's private library (which you can say is a tremendous privilege for a maid like me), I prepared myself for the worst as I knew that I wasn't called with amiable intentions.

I cleared my throat, "Your Ladyship wishes to see me?"

She took a sip of her morning tea, "Yes, you are Avril, I presume?" Her tone was sharp.

I nodded, "Yes, Your Ladyship."

Lady Redcliffe put down her teacup, still not meeting my eyes, "You are Evelyn's personal maid?"

"Yes," I answered immediately, for my mistress was now brought into the discussion.

Lady Redcilffe turned to Greta as she took an envelope on her desk and gave it to her, "Pass this to the maid."

Greta followed obediently and passed it to me.

I examined the envelope and was let down when I saw that it was preserved directly for me but was already opened. Nevertheless, my mind was filled with misfitted anticipation as I opened the envelope and revealed its neatly folded paper inside.

There, it said,

_**Dear Avril,**_

_**It seems that I've garnered enough courage.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Evelyn.**_

* * *

Dear Reader(s),

I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! I've been pretty busy lately since my exams are coming up but, I will not leave this story hanging. Please review!

Yours Faithfully,

Obsession Delavoix.


	7. Chapter 7: Greta

HELLO. I don't own 'Maid-Sama'.

Enjoy!

* * *

Greta was fixing her mistress' morning tea when she heard Lady Redcilffe call her from her bed.

"Greta, come here, please."

She immediately stopped what she was doing and walked towards her. "Yes, Your Ladyship?" said Greta as she stood at the side of her bed.

Her mistress looked at Greta with her sharp eyes which appeared slightly softer than usual. "Call my daughter," she ordered, but was smiling. "There is something I wish to speak with her of."

Greta was curious but decided not to pry. She excused herself and went straight to Lady Evelyn's chamber.

There, she knocked softly at her door, "Lady Evelyn, your mother wishes to see you."

There was no reply. _Well, that's odd,_ thought Greta. She turned the doorknob which was fortunately unlocked and went inside.

Greta looked over the bed, but Lady Evelyn wasn't there. It was strange because Avril should've been awake by now and would've had a hard time waking her mistress because Lady Evelyn would always complain about how tired she was if she had attended a party the previous night.

As Greta searched about the room, she spotted a neatly placed envelope on Lady Evelyn's desk. She took the letter and,_ To: Avril, _was written on it. It was Lady Evelyn's handwriting. Fearing the worst, she asked everyone in the mansion whether they had seen either Lady Evelyn or Avril. Everyone had answered the same thing, _'I haven't seen her anywhere.' _Now, feeling utterly panicked, she returned to Lady Redcliffe.

###

"Well, you returned faster than I expected," Lady Redcliffe admitted, sounding genuinely surprised. "But I don't see my daughter. Why, is she making a fuss over waking up?"

Greta shook her head as she licked her lips due to discomfort, "No, Your Ladyship." Greta walked towards her mistress and passed her the envelope.

"What is this?" she asked, examining the envelope. "It's not for me."

"Yes, but it's from Lady Evelyn, Your Ladyship," told Greta.

"I believe it's for a girl named Avril, Greta," said Lady Redcliffe, smiling at her in a manner which felt like she was telling Greta something she hadn't notice (which she unfortunately did).

Greta couldn't decide whether she should just pass it to Avril first or just tell Lady Redcliffe now. She stared down on the floor, still trying to decide in this incredibly short moment. Greta tilted her head and looked up, she had decided. At least, she hoped it was the right decision.

"Your Ladyship, I can't find Lady Evelyn anywhere!" exclaimed Greta.

Lady Redcliffe asked, "What do you mean?"

Feeling as if she was about be pushed off a bridge, she immediately said, "I asked everyone. They all said they hadn't seen Lady Evelyn anywhere. I just- I just fear the worst, Your Ladyship."

Lady Redcliffe narrowed her eyes and questioned Greta in a demanding demeanour, "What are you implying, Greta?"

Greta didn't want to answer her question. She didn't have the heart or the courage to do it, "Plea- Please, Your Ladyship. Please open the envelope."

Lady Redcliffe, who knew that Greta had refused to answer her, did what was left to do. She opened the envelope and read the letter.

Greta watched Lady Redcillfe's eyes move from line to line to line to... wait, that's all? Lady Redcliffe took a deep breath, as if she was trying to keep herself calm. That wasn't good.

"Fetch this _Avril_ person, at once."

Greta nodded, "Yes, Your Ladyship."

* * *

Dear Reader(s),

FINALLY, I am back. I have been craving to type for such a long time. Do forgive me for keeping this story on hold. I had tests the other week and still do throughout next week. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review!

Yours Faithfully,

Obsession Delavoix.


End file.
